Demon
Overview Alec Nice, known formerly as Demon,was a student of the original Danganronpa Role Playing game, DRP2, and DRP3 –Virtue’s Last Ronpa. Demon; brother of Icberry, early in their lives promised her one day to replace her broken Game Girl system that broke one day earlier that summer. Was chosen to be the participant in the hope’s peak academy on the basis that he was considered the Ultimate Riot Starter for his unique talent of causing fights and later in his teenage year's riots to get things he needed. The day before he joined the final what he deemed the final parade; he sent Icberry away with a special book, only a soul of their family can read for what he felt may have been the final time with the words. “Because one day I'll leave you A phantom to lead you in the summer. See you later sister, Your memory will carry on, We'll carry on.” As she left…the house burned down behind him as he pulled up his mask and thought to himself; “Will you be, the savior of the broken, The beaten and the damned….I will be.” He then entered the crowd that gathered for the final riot before going into the academy. Appearance Haaaaa Personality History DRP1: The Deathly Dob Killing Game Demon was the first to kill, Nobody in the dorms hallway after being found guilty he was killed in a riot, and spent the majority of the rest of the game eating burritos from the kitchen he haunted. After the game had ended; he was one of the spirits that took form in the shell of the broken shell of Monomi. DRP2: The Rich Life of Killing Vacation Demon coming back after becoming the lead of technology in the ADT; formed communications with the others through wrist communicators that remained on the ADTs bodies after capture. He formed a strong relationship with all of ADT’s personalities as he felt he had to hide his secret from the others, his talent evolved into the Ultimate Terrorist, in which he revealed to no shock from any of the other ADT members. Also in game 2, he began a mysterious clue search while discovering the perverted nature of monokuma, hid from who knew as the Ultimate Nice Person; his sister, Icberry. The night before the second murder, Demon felt he needed to repay for his sins; and forgave the others while slipping a note to kdawgs jacket as the others slept separately from him. That night he woke up and saw that Echo was going to set up Icberry to be killed and self-sacrificed him self; getting his skull caved in and stabbed through the heart, destroying his body for cloning processes. During the search for his killer, Demon’s PDA became alive as his connection was ended with his physical body and later was destroyed in Echo’s Punishment. DRP3: Virtue's Last Ronpa The processes to clone the dead students hit a roadblock as two student bodies were destroyed in such they couldn’t be cloned.Twenty days later, a process was created in which bodies of 2 female robotic women were able to be used as vessels for the souls of the dead students. However something broke during trials with maid one as the soul wasn’t submissive to the goals of her master, the ultimate bio-engineer. Between the main game, he made the maid test her weapons on the Ultimate Talent Mahiru. As the game went on, she developed side plans to try and overthrow her master; including a multi-dimensionl relationship with Nanaya – The Ultimate Mage; and Kdawg, the ultimate observer, to create plans to overthrow the leader, by faking Kdawg’s death in Game 4. Unknown to her that her master wanted that to happen, she sacrificed her life at the end by allowing kdawg to be free for the final game. The execution was brutal, however she kept mentioning how she looked like someone he knew. As a backup plan to everything, Nanaya turned Maid 1 human, and called her EVE. She remained in his personal dimension to keep tabs and prevented the death of Nanaya, in between the 6th and 7th trial and from her sister blowing up the ship and returnning to the portal with his brothers, and her sister now called Eri. As of now nothing is known of what happened to Eve…other then finding out what her true ultimate ability was…the ultimate magical wife. Category:Supervisors Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Robot Category:DRP1 Category:DRP2 Category:DRP3 Category:Participant